¡Ella es mía, Carajo!
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Por Dios Harry, no serás el primer hombre que vea en ropa interior. Así que despreocúpate. A parte, ¿Quién crees que lavó toda tu ropa interior en la madriguera, los días antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur? Continuación de "¡Idiota, es tu cumpleaños!" HHr


**_-Hola, Cuanto tiempo sin verles.- saluda Andrea entrando a la habitación, se le ve llegar con Eriol de la mano y una barriga inmensa. -Tanto tiempo ha pasado que no he tenido oportunidad de darles las buenas nuevas.- añade con una sonrisa, mientras con la otra mano se toca el vientre. -Estoy embarazaba y tengo seis meses ya.- agrega emocionada, al tiempo que toma asiento en un sillón cómodo._**

**_-Recuerdan que la última vez les había dicho que de pronto estaba embarazada, y que era una broma. Al parecer no era tan broma. Es que normalmente mis periodos son irregulares por culpa de que tengo ovarios poliquisticos, pero aja, esta vez era por el embarazo.- comenta tranquilamente, al tiempo que saca su varita y convoca un par de juguetes para que Eriol se distraiga._**

**_-Y no es uno, son trillizos los que vienen en camino. Ya me hice mi segunda ecografía y están muy sanos.- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Son dos niños y una niña, y ya hemos decidido como llamarlos.- agrega extasiada._**

**_-Mis pequeños se llamaran Uriel Isaac, Orión Axl y Odette Elizabeth Black. Es que mi debilidad son los nombres que empiezan por vocal, como se han podido dar cuenta.- añade risueña. -También se me ha olvidado traerles las fotos del cumpleaños de mi pequeño Eriol, que fue este lunes que pasó. Ya tiene cuatro años.- dice feliz, al tiempo que sus ojos se aguan. -Esta creciendo tan rápido, mi niño.- añade afectada, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas y suspirar._**

**_-Pero eso no es lo que nos trae hoy.- suelta en medio de otro suspiro. -Hoy vengo a traerles un nuevo fic que es la continuación de "¡Idiota, Es tu cumpleaños!" y que espero que disfruten. Luego de sacar esta saga de eventos, o tal vez al mismo tiempo, saque la saga que precede a Idiota… la cual es el antes y durante de la vida de casada de Hermione con Theodore y que se que algunas personas quieren detalles sobre lo que Harry hizo durante ese tiempo.- comenta emocionada nuevamente. En ese momento Eriol se coloca de pie y se acerca a donde esta Andrea, y le hala la blusa, para luego llamarla a que se agache y susurrarle algo al oído._**

**_-Bueno, se me había olvidado un compromiso importante, y me tengo que ir. Así que les dejo dicho que la canción que sigue es "Thank you for Living me" de Bon Jovi, y HP y Co son de J.K Rowling, conociéndose la excepción que es Sirius, quien es mi esposo y padre de estas criaturas.- dice Andrea al tiempo que se coloca de pie. -A parte de mi muso particular, y objeto de estudio. Así que prohibido mirarlo, desearlo y soñarlo. Que sus dotes y dones son míos.- agrega con una sonrisa marca Black, al fin y al cabo, todo lo malo y bueno se contagia._**

**_-En especial los que tienen sexo de por medio.- añade una voz ronca y sensual. Andrea sonrisa al ver a Eriol en brazos de Sirius, y sin más se despide con la mano de los lectores, y camina junto a Sirius, quien la rodea con el brazo libre._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Así comienza mi día.**

**

* * *

  
**

-Tienes que hacerlo Harry, sino la historia no continuará.- dijo Hermione tras de él, notando como el rostro de Harry pasaba de pálido a rojo.

-Pero me verán en calzones.- farfulló contrariado mientras observaba a la joven y se removía nervioso. No le gustaba esa idea de andar caminando en paños menores por la calle, a parte de que le incomodaba saber que Hermione estaría allí para presenciarlo. -Me niego a caminar en ropa interior por la calle, simplemente para cumplir con este cochino cuento.- sentenció el pelinegro con seriedad.

-Bueno, si no quieres quitarte la ropa, entonces yo tendré que hacerlo por ti.- concluyó Hermione, para luego suspirar y acercarse al moreno, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse aún más.

-Her…Hermione.- tartamudeo al ver como la castaña se acercaba a él, con una pequeña y, nada inocente, sonrisa. -Yo puedo cambiarme sólo Herms…-comenzó a decir Harry al ver que la joven comenzaba a quitarle la capa, para luego dejarla sobre el espaldar de una silla.

-Por Dios Harry, no serás el primer hombre que vea en ropa interior. Así que despreocúpate. A parte, ¿Quién crees que lavó toda tu ropa interior en la madriguera, los días antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur? Y eso incluye tu ropa interior de rayas, la cual estoy segura que recuerdas.- dijo la castaña enarcando una ceja, sin perder la sonrisa y consiguiendo que el sonrojo de Harry se apoderara de todo su cuerpo. -Vaya, quién pensaría que el color rojo le sentara tan bien a tu piel, Harry.- añadió con tono divertido, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la casaca color verde de Harry, para luego dejarla en la misma silla.

-¡Herms!-exclamó avergonzado, mientras daba un paso atrás. Luego de ello, proceso todas las palabras dichas por ella, y sintió rabia y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. -Entonces, si yo no soy la primera persona que has visto en ropa interior, ¿Quién fue?- preguntó celoso al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-Primero fue Theodore, luego Ron y por último Draco.- respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la casaca y la doblaba para que no se arrugara.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Harry, haciendo reír a la joven.

-Por supuesto que el primero fue mi padre, Harry. Solíamos cambiarnos juntos cuando era pequeña. Y luego Theo. No por nada estuvimos casados tres años.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa dulce, haciendo que el entrecejo de Harry se frunciera aún más.

-Pero me habías dicho que no te habías acostado con él.- exclamó enojado Harry, cruzándose de brazos, lo cual hizo sonreí aún más a Hermione, quien se sentó en la silla y cruzó sus piernas lentamente.

-Es cierto. Theo y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones, pero eso no significa que no hubiéramos dormido juntos. Sobretodo porque a Theo le gusta dormir en ropa interior en verano. Él dice que es más cómodo dormir así.- respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry la miró con recelo, esa parte de su pasado no le había gustado para nada. A pesar de que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, la sola idea de saber que Hermione pasó tres veranos durmiendo con Theodore Nott en bóxer le hacía hervir la sangre.

Mal nacido Nott. A pesar de que ya han pasado más de medio año desde que su relación con Hermione había empezado, no podía controlar sus celos al conocer detalles de la convivencia de ellos. Pero, ¿Cómo mantenerse tranquilo si un truhán la había tenido por tres años para si?

Y lo mejor del asunto es que usaba a su hermana menor como excusa para mantener contacto frecuente con ella. ¿No le había bastado esos tres años para estar satisfecho toda su vida?

_Deja de ser im__bécil Potter, y mira lo que tu novia te esta haciendo. A menos que lo del exhibicionismo sea otra faceta de esa personalidad tan trastornada que tienes._ Gracias, gracias a esta cochina situación, sus demonios internos volvían a aparecer. Y aquí con presentación estelar del roedor padre, mientras su hijo hacia de las suyas en otra parte del cuento. Maldito Lucius, aún aparecía esporádicamente a atormentarle la cabeza. En ese momento se percató de que Hermione lo tenía prácticamente desnudo. ¿Cuándo y cómo se dejo desnudar por ella? Pegó un salto, al ver que el pantalón, que era lo único que quedaba aparte de su ropa interior, estaba casi a la altura de sus rodillas.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y la miraba sonrojado desde un rincón. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó con voz chillona, para luego carraspear al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que había sonado.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Harry?- preguntó de regreso Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Nada más estoy ayudando a alistar al señorcito que se niega a cooperar para que regresemos lo más pronto a nuestros hogares y vidas normales.- respondió al tiempo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no podía evitar el no querer quedar desnudo, al menos en esta situación, ante ella.

* * *

Comprendo el hecho que no entiendan un soberano carajo de lo que esta sucediendo aquí, y es mi culpa por tener tanta pereza como para empezar por el principio. Supongo que son malas costumbres que se han arraigado con los años, pero uno nunca se imagina que pudieran llegar hasta este extremo. En fin, me estoy saliendo por la tangente, así que mejor empiezo a explicar. Cómo se han podido dar cuenta, estamos atrapados.

Suspiro.

Pues si, estamos atrapados en un cuento infantil. Claro que si sólo estuviéramos Hermione y yo todo podría ser tan maravilloso. Un día, lleno de problemas a resolver, con completa monopolización de su tiempo. Algo que me esta costando tener en las últimas semanas, ya que muy poco la veo y eso que todos los días pasa por mi apartamento para prepararme el desayuno. Pero no, merlín y uno que otro bromista que andan por allá, en quien sabe donde, ya que comienzo a dudar seriamente de que se encuentren en el cielo. Tal vez mis padres, no, lo más seguro es que sea solamente mi madre porque me imagino que mi padre y sus queridos amigos están también disfrutando de este espectáculo que estamos dando, así que sólo puedo asegurar que ella está en el cielo. Los demás estarán por allí vagando. Claro, y como tienen tanto tiempo libre, vamos a joder a los que si tienen algo más que hacer con sus vidas. Porque, ¿Qué es la eternidad sin nada que hacer? Arrrg, lo peor de todo, es que no estoy seguro de quien es el culpable real. Si Nott, Malfoy o yo.

Claro, porque Malfoy y Nott también están incluidos en esto. No podría ser de otra manera, en la que mi salud mental no estuviera tan propensa a verse afectada. Y pues, otra vez me fui por otros lados. Les pido mil perdones por ello. Y si me dan un segundo para respirar tranquilo, comenzaré a explicar todos los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a estar aquí, en un cuento muggle, a dos serpientes, a MI Hermione y a su servidor.

* * *

Todo comenzó al mejor estilo de película infantil de los años treinta de Disney, lo cual quiere decir… con música.

_It's hard for me to say the things_

_I want to say sometimes_

_There's no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

_Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

_  
__**Thank you for loving me**_

_**For being my eyes**_

_**When I couldn't see**_

_**For parting my lips**_

_**When I couldn't breathe**_

_**Thank you for loving me**_

_**Thank you for loving me**_

_  
I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky's a different blue_

_Cross my heart_

_I wear no disguise_

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

_That you believed my lies_

_  
__**Thank you for loving me**_

_**For being my eyes**_

_**When I couldn't see**_

_**For parting my lips**_

_**When I couldn't breathe**_

_**Thank you for loving me**_

_  
You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

_  
Lock the doors_

_We'll leave the world outside_

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

_  
__**Thank you for loving me**_

_**For being my eyes**_

_**When I couldn't see**_

_**You parted my lips**_

_**When I couldn't breathe**_

_**Thank you for loving me**_

_**When I couldn't fly**_

_**Oh, you gave me wings**_

_**You parted my lips**_

_**When I couldn't breathe**_

_**Thank you for loving me**_

Bueno, tal vez no de la forma normal a lo acostumbrado en las películas infantiles, pero oigan, al menos tenemos algo de música por estos lados. Ahora, volviendo con la historia…

Se despertó al escuchar el coro de la canción, pero no fue la voz del cantante la que la despertó, sino del acompañante en vivo. Se removió en su cama, gruñendo enojada. Estaba supremamente cansada y hacía pocas horas se había acostado. Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y aún así la voz algo desafinada llegó a sus oídos. Cansada de intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño, a pesar del escándalo, se descubrió y miró al reloj que estaba junto a su cama. Las cinco de la mañana. Frunció el ceño. Se había acostado a las tres, terminando un informe para poder disfrutar de ese fin de semana por completo sin la preocupación del trabajo a entregar, para que un IDIOTA le haya arruinado la mañana. Sin más, tomó su varita que estaba junto al reloj y se puso de pie.

Buscó su bata y se la colocó rápidamente, al tiempo que se quejaba mentalmente. Caminó descalza por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala, la cual se encontraba completamente oscura a excepción de la lucecita del equipo de sonido que titilaba dando a entender que estaba prendido para cualquier idiota que estuviera sordo y no escuchara la música a todo volumen. Frunció aún más el entrecejo, y encendió las luces con un movimiento de su varita, dejando ver al autor material e intelectual del atentado contra su salud física y mental.

-Harry, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí a las cinco de la mañana?- preguntó Hermione sin rodeos y mirándolo seriamente, a lo que el ojiverde sonrió nervioso, para luego tragar en seco. Lo había encontrado cantando el coro mientras hacia la mímica de estar frente a un público emocionado.

-Hola Hermione.- saludó Harry, al tiempo que bajaba el sonido del equipo de sonido, dejándolo a un volumen normal. -Perdona, es que me emocioné al escuchar esa canción.- añadió al notar como el entrecejo de la castaña se fruncía un poco más. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Hermione suspiró y se relajo un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?- preguntó nuevamente, al tiempo que se masajeaba la frente con la yema de los dedos.

-Vine a visitarte, Herms.- respondió Harry, tratando de pensar una forma de que su sorpresa no se arruinara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro, y esta hora es perfecta para hacer visita, ¿verdad?- dijo ella con sarcasmo, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. -Habla Harry, y espero que esta vez me des una respuesta convincente si no quieres que te devuelva a tu casa a punta de hechizos.- añadió al tiempo que caminaba hacia el sofá y tomaba asiento. Harry suspiró resignado, al ver que era mejor responder. Hermione estaba hablando en serio, y lo último que quería y necesitaba era que ella lo echara de su casa.

-Vine a prepararte el desayuno. Hace días que no te veo y quería darte una sorpresa.- respondió resignado mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Claro pero, ¿Ese desayuno no podía esperar un par de horas más o ser menos escandaloso?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente. En ese momento el joven se percató del rostro cansado de la castaña y de las bolsas que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos. Hermione notó la mirada arrepentida del ojiverde y sonrió suavemente.

El enojo se le había evaporado hacia tiempo, pero era divertido molestar un poco a Harry. Ella también lo había extrañado en todos esos días que duraron sin verse por el viaje de emergencia que le había tocado hacer junto con Draco y que duró casi una semana. Por esa razón había trabajado sin descanso para poder darle todo el fin de semana a Harry y al menos recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido, pero él había decidido aparecerse un poco antes de lo esperado. ¿Un poco antes? A quien quería engañar, ella no pensaba levantarse sino hasta pasadas las nueve y verse con Harry a las diez, pero sus planes de un sueño recuperador se habían ido al carajo.

Soltó una pequeña risa, y vio como Harry la miraba fijamente. Le regaló una sonrisa dulce, y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

-Harry, ¿Por qué no dejamos el desayuno para más luego? Estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco más.- dijo, para luego ver la mirada arrepentida de Harry. -¿Has comenzado a cocinar algo?- preguntó al ver la expresión del ojiverde.

-No, me disponía a comenzar cuando encendí la radio. Pero entonces escuche esa canción y me recordó a ti, que fue imposible no cantarla.- respondió, al tiempo que le miraba con una sonrisa. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver esa sonrisa, y no pudo evitar responderla.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a dormir.- sentenció la castaña al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-Por supuesto, o pensabas que sólo yo iba a irme a dormir.- respondió Hermione girando medio cuerpo y sonriéndole tranquilamente, antes de continuar su camino hacia su cuarto, olvidándose de apagar todo. Harry inmediatamente se colocó de pie y la siguió hasta su cuarto, donde la vio quitarse la bata y quedar en camisón, para luego descubrir su lado de la cama y acostarse. Se había quedado quieto al ver la figura de la joven en pijama antes de que se cubriera con las sabanas de su cama. -Harry date prisa y quítate el cinturón, las gafas y los zapatos, antes de acostarte.- dijo Hermione aguantando la risa, al ver como el joven se había petrificado en la puerta del cuarto, para luego verlo hacer lo ordenado de manera mecánica y tropezarse un par de veces al no poder ver bien sin sus gafas.

Pronto ambos estuvieron acostados en la misma cama, arropados y concientes de la cercanía del otro. Cuando Hermione se disponía a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño que la embargaba, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Maldijo mentalmente, antes de colocarse de pie nuevamente, tomar la bata y su varita para ver quien era ahora el que se presentaba en su casa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el timbre, pero su enojo se disipó un segundo al ver lo cremosa que lucía la piel de la espalda de Hermione mientras ella se colocaba de pie. Pero pronto regresó al verla figura borrosa salir por la puerta. Tomó sus gafas y la siguió sin demora, con los puños apretados. Algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que estaba fuera de la puerta del apartamento de Hermione.

Notó como Hermione se detenía frente a la puerta de su apartamento y suspiraba sonoramente, antes de abrir la puerta. Allí, frente a ella, un gigantesco ramo de orquídeas, rosas y lirios estaba. Le escuchó sorprenderse, antes de correr a buscar la tarjeta, y notó entonces la figura detrás del ramo, que tomaba la mano de Hermione antes de que alcanzara la tarjeta.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Hermione.- escuchó fuerte y claro, a pesar de estar un par de metros detrás de ella. Y apretando aún más sus puños vio emerger de atrás del ramo a su karma confirmado. Y Hermione diría su nombre en… tres, dos, uno…

-Draco, son hermosas.- soltó Hermione mirando al rubio para luego mirar a las flores con emoción. -Gracias, pero no debiste tomarte la molestia.- añadió aún si quitar la mirada de las flores, y sin percatarse de que aún estaba siendo agarrada por él.

-No es ninguna molestia, a parte… es San Valentín, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.- respondió mirando a la persona que se mantenía a la distancia con una sonrisa arrogante. Sabía que eso era un desafío, y con gusto, él aceptaría y aplastaría en ese juego al imbécil que se había atrevido a llevarle flores a su NOVIA.


End file.
